


a chocolate-curry story

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [69]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: In the middle of his potion making, Alec walked into the apothecary and asked, "Magnus, what's your thought on chocolate curry? As in, what would happen if I put a few bits of chocolate in today's curry for dinner?"Magnus wondered if Alec was still drunk from last night.





	a chocolate-curry story

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/sometimes unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common— Magnus and Alec are madly in love.

When Magnus got a call at 3 in the morning to come collect his belongings, he sighed, but rolled out of bed nonetheless.

When he got to the entrance of a bar with loud music, he saw Alec not too far from the door bending over back-ways and forward on repeat, laughing so loud and out of character that Magnus really had to stop in his step and take in the scene he almost never witnessed.

Alec is laughing so loud and boisterous like he had not a single care in the world.

Magnus walked closer to go collect his belongings, but somehow, he steps slowed, wanting to see more of this side of Alec, the carefree side of Alec, the Alec laughing without restraint like he'd broken the traps that held him in place.

But, his admiration of Alec didn't last long for Izzy soon spotted him and waved him over, "He's all yours".

Magnus smoothly took Alec's arms and slung them around his shoulder, "What the hell did you give him to drink?"

Jace looked over at him, "Coke", he replied, his eyes saying more than the words that just left his mouth.

Magnus was appalled, "You let him sniff coke?"

And Maia laughed, "Coke, as in coca cola", she shook an empty bottle in front of Magnus, "Your man got high of coca cola".

Magnus was so confused that without replying he turned around and fitted Alec into the taxi that was waiting.

It was only then that it occurred to Magnus that Alec hadn't responded in all that time since he'd collected him so he called, "Alexander, are you awake?"

Alec groaned and snuggled into Magnus's neck and muttered, "No".

Magnus smiled to himself then asked, "Why did you drink so much?"

Alec groaned, "Because Magnus said to go out and have fun", he then yawned, his eyes still closed.

"And did you?" Magnus asked, his palm soft against Alec's skin on his cheek.

Alec hummed in thought, "I tried, but my happiest time is time with Magnus".

And Magnus felt his heart swelling with so much love that he leaned over and brushed his nose against Alec's, "Magnus is a lucky man", he said, his heart about to explode with more chocolates and gifts than even Valentine's Day ever could.

The next day while Magnus was in the middle of his potion making, Alec walked into the apothecary and asked, "Magnus, what's your thought on chocolate curry? As in, what would happen if I put a few bits of chocolate in today's curry for dinner?"

Magnus couldn't even find time to blink as images flooded his mind.

But in time he replied, "Diarrhea, that's what would happen".

Magnus watched as Alec left the apothecary, wondering if Alec was still drunk.

But then Magnus smiled, realising that he too was drunk— he was drunk on love.

★*☆♪

magnus x alec


End file.
